


I Love Her

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Marauders' Era, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: She shouldn't but she couldn't help it.





	I Love Her

* * *

The students of Hogwarts watched as the fifth-year Slytherin dart across the halls. There were two things peculiar about this: number 1 it was a Saturday and there were no classes for this Slytherin to be hurrying to, and number 2 because the fifth-year Slytherin was no other than Narcissa Black and the youngest Black Sister had never run anywhere in the school. She was running and right after her was her sister Andromeda Black, a seventh year Slytherin that has been seen running everywhere quite a bit.

They wondered what could possibly be going on to make Narcissa run away from her sister.

The students of Hogwarts wouldn't possibly even come close to guessing it, that's for sure.

Narcissa ran and ran, to where she didn't know. She just knew that she had to lose Andromeda, to get away and take a moment to herself.

It was stupid. So stupid!

The moment she punched Severus in the face for calling Lily a Mudblood, she knew that she screwed up. She knew as she watched Severus watched to his knees and saw out the corner of her eye the way Andromeda and Sirius were staring at her. Narcissa had only punched somebody once and that was Freya Zabini when she was taunting Bellatrix, knowing that the dark-haired girl couldn't fight her with an expulsion over her head.

"Narcissa, stop! Narcissa Rosalie Black, I said stop!"

Narcissa closed her eyes and cursed as she slowed down and turned to face Andromeda. The brunette ran a hand through her hair and she walked over to her sister. The blonde tightened her hands into fists and her stance was very standoffish. Andromeda sighed and looked at her sister with sad eyes. The younger girl hated how tears instantly sprung up in her eyes. She knew what was going to happen next, that didn't mean she wanted to hear it.

"Narcissa, what is Lily to you?"

She opened her mouth but closed it, shaking her head. "Andromeda, you know. Don't make me say it,  _you know_."

"Cissy, you can't-"

"I know!" Narcissa yelled. "I know."

Her voice became quiet and she looked away from Andromeda.

"But, damn it, she's the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of at night," Narcissa said, with a shaky voice. "I love her and I shouldn't."

Tears slipped down her face and Andromeda wrapped her arounds her.

She loved her and they could never be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a femslash ship, please ask on my tumblr: anastasia-goddess-of-drama


End file.
